through the ages
by fairy milly
Summary: Holly and Trouble grow up differently but end up at the same place. however what events through there young lives changes there personality and view of life? h/t later in the story


Age:0

Rowen Kelp was born on the 25th feburary to very loving parents. His father age 100 was in the LEP as a major and was quite well payed compared to the average fairy income. His mother age 98 was a Housewife who enjoyed cleaning and making her house better than anyone elses. Her favorite television programme was 'keeping up the Jones'. **(AN: this isn't a real programme, but the phrase 'keeping up with the Jones' is very old. The Jones' are type of people who have the latest everything and so people like Trouble's mum try to keep up. See? Any queries, just ask) **

At Christmas their house was always the brightest which often ended up with having the fuses replaced every year and many apology letters being sent to neighbour's whose power cut out. To all their friends they were the perfect people to have children. They lived in a big house on a safe estate, had plenty of free time and were very loving and caring. They never let Rowen out of their sights.

On the other side of Haven city on the 18th November Holly Short was born. Her father age 80 was a Captain and was often posted on long missions away from home. Her mother who was only 60 worked in a flower shop. They lived in a small confined house which meant the family lived close together all the time. This ended in arguments when her Father was home. Though she was a baby, fairy minds are able to process speech and retain memories long before they can speak themselves. She would remember these clips of her life even when she was old. The people who knew the Short's were surprised when they found Rose Short was pregnant as she had never seemed the motherly type. This was proved when Rose occasionally went clubbing with her friends leaving Holly alone in the house.

Age:5

25th February 

Rowen Kelp was sitting in the living room watching 'wings'. It was his favourite kids programme about a sprite who caused mischief in Haven, but in the end he was always found out and made to help clear up the mess. It was meant to teach young fairys about wrong and right, but in the Kelp household it taught Rowen that if he woke his parents at 6.00pm when it started his dad would always make him hot chocolate and that no amount of shouting at the t.v. would make the characters turn around and see the sprite hiding behind the bush. This would then leave Rowen in a grumpy mood until the song at the end at which he would then take the remote from his sleeping dad on the sofa and turn up the sound until the whole neighbourhood was awake while jumping up and down which was his idea of dancing. His 5th birthday was no exception apart from that he was up at 5.30pm instead. His mother made him a large chocolate cake with chocolate icing ontop. His party guests arrived at 2am and they stayed for 3 hours eating the best party food and playing the latest party games, plus being entertained by a magician. His presents included a DVD of 'wings', much to his parents sarcastic happiness, some books and a garden play frame, which consisted of: a slide, 2 swings, monkey bars, glow in the dark changing colour frame and den area. It was what every child in Haven dreamed about and of course Rowen was the first in his street to have one.

18th November

Holly awoke at 7.00pm. The house was silent. Her father hadn't returned as he had promised and the note on the kitchen table told her that her mother was at the gym then going to work. Holly turned on the television in the kitchen and then with the help of a chair climbed onto the work surface to reach her cereal. She watched her favourite programme called 'teatime'. It was about a young girl who liked having friends over to play. She would cringe at this memory when she was older. "Happy Birthday Holly" she said to herself. She put on her favourite dress then went into the small garden with her dolls to play. Her friend Lavender who lived next door called to her while pushing her way through the hole in the fence. She handed Holly a badly wrapped present. Holly opened it to find a chocolate bar. She thanked her friend, they then climbed the artificial tree and sat there eating and talking.

At 6.00am Rose tiredly came home. She revealed a bought sponge cake to Holly's delight. Her mum also gave her 3 presents. The first from her mother was a photoframe with a picture of her and her mum on holiday. There was also a book of fantasy tales. From her father she received a bracelet. She loved jewellery as many 5 year old girls did. It was specially made. There were small precious stones and also large metal hearts. On the 5 hearts there was written: I miss you, I love you, forgive me, I promise and I'm sorry. It made sense to her, it was obviously expensive so she swore she would treasure it forever.

Age:6

15th March

18 days after Troubles 6th birthday he was having a sleepover at his friend Ash Veins house because his mother was in pre-mature labour, Fairy's were meant to be pregnant for a year, but Mrs Kelp found herself giving birth 11 days early which ruined her carefully made plans. She gave birth to a small perfect boy, who they named Grub Kelp. Trouble was unhappy with the way attention was no longer on him. He was now told off for the slightest thing that normally his mother would ignore. He watched his mother coo lovingly over the tiny wrinkly creature. A month after Grub was born Trouble went into the kitchen to ask his mother who was washing up if he could watch 'wings'. her reply normally was "of course darling, do you want a glass of milk and one of the cookies I made. By the way I wondered whether you would like a sleepover. I love you soooo much my baby." However her response was "no, I have just got my darling Grubbypoos off to sleep and I don't want you waking him. Why do you want to watch that thing anyway, you are much too old now, grow up a bit. Oh and by the way don't mess your room up again I have just cleaned it." Trouble changed personality there and then. He decided that he should change his name to Trouble. He now dreamed of working for the LEP not as being a cook as he had wanted to for 6 years since that was far too weak. He also started to much prefer his dad to his mother as she was just an annoying and paranoid. This was a big step for Rowen. He took down his posters of 'wings' and the other kids programmes he liked. He replaced them with crunchball clubs and pictures of LEP national hero's on which one day he hoped to be put. He cleared out his room of kids DVD's, baby books and baby toys, replacing then with fairy action figures and model shuttles. He finally stood in front of his bedroom door which had on it "Rowen's residence". He paused for 5 minutes, then he peeled off the sign and wrote Troobls Rom, cep ut, LEP ruls, Groob drols in permanent marker. He couldn't spell though his parents had been trying to teach him. Fairies, though they started learning from birth they weren't quick learners. It had taken 1 year to help him speak actually words and 5 years to try and teach him to spell. By the age of 20 they needed to be able to read and write to an acceptable level. This didn't mean hard or long complicated words, but the way trouble was going he wouldn't even be able to spell a simple sentence out properly. He couldn't even spell his name right, though it wasn't as if his parents hadn't tried. His mother screamed but however hard she scrubbed, it was there to stay.

On Holly's 6th birthday her dad who had promised once again to be there was called away to work in the early morning. He said goodbye and left her present on her bed. Holly read the card. It said:

_dear holly__,_

_please forgive me for not being here to watch you open your present_

_love dad_

her mum went out to work and was back late. This was just like everyday apart from the present.


End file.
